Love Once Again
by Arwen Evenstar3
Summary: A/U Aragorn and Arwen wish to return to each other after the long Quest for the Ring. It takes a while before they can finally, after so long, be together intimately! This is my first fic, please read and review! Chpt 4 up!
1. Only One Miss

Author's note: Hi! I want to say that I received a review saying that Arwen left Rivendell and went to Gondor where Aragorn was, and wed him there. I want to say that I know that that is what really happened, for I have read the books. This is a fanfic, and as all others, it is fictional, and not really what happened! In my story, the Fellowship goes back to Rivendell, and does not part from Gondor.  
  
Thanks to the first few people who reviewed! I am glad you liked it and I will update as soon as I can!  
Only One Miss  
  
The long Quest for the Ring was over and the Fellowship once broken and now re-united headed for Rivendell, to the House of Elrond. Frodo and Sam, of course, were unconscious from their fight at Mount Doom, and the rest were weary and drowsed with fatigue. It was a slow journey, and a fortnight past when finally they arrived safely to Rivendell, well greeted by the Elves and quickly hospitalized. They were sent to their own separate quarters in the house, Merry's next to Pippin's, and Sam's next to Frodo's, and the others to their own quiet rooms. They were given water to bathe and supplied with clean clothes and were given a bit of food and some rest.  
  
One, tired, yet very anxious to once again see the love he had longed so much for and to hold her tight, never wanting to leave her again. He wanted to be with her again, his Elven love, Arwen.  
  
Long it seemed since they had arrived at Rivendell for him, and still he could not come to her yet. The Quest took almost a year, a menacing year full of grief and danger, and he had waited for it to end, so that he may again go to her. How much longer must he wait?  
  
While pondering this, standing by the window and looking to the gardens from his room, Aragorn heard a faint knock on the door.  
  
"Come in," said Aragorn with out looking to the door and keeping his gaze outside. Slowly, the door was pushed and in came Elrond.  
  
"Hello, my adopted son, Aragorn." He said. Before Elrond had said this, Aragorn had wished it was Arwen who had come to see him, but breathed out a deep sigh when he learned it was but Elrond. He turned to look at him, seeing Elrond with a petit smile on his lips, glad to see him again.  
  
"Hello," replied Aragorn with a meek voice, and then turned again to the window.  
  
"I am glad to see you are back and fine," said Elrond. "I wish to say that there will be a gathering, as soon as everyone is well. Elrohir will address you, when the evening comes, to refresh yourself and come down."  
  
"Thank you. I will be there," said Aragorn, and then Elrond left.  
  
"I only hope Arwen will be there." Thought Aragorn to himself. He wanted to hold her again, to feel her again, to taste her lips again, and to be with her again after so long.  
  
Six days past, and now was the evening of this day, and Aragorn had mostly stayed in his room all the while, with food being brought to him, but he ate little. He had a quench in his stomach, a pain in his head and mind.  
  
"Why is she not coming to me? Why am I not going to her?" His thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door. It was opened and Elrohir came to announce that the gathering was tonight.  
  
"And also, it is nice to see you again my brother!" He said.  
  
"And you, Elrohir." Said Aragorn, and Elrohir nodded with a smile and left the room.  
  
After he was ready, Aragorn slowly and quietly left his room and started down the stairs. He could already hear a crowd of voices in the large dining/ball room.  
  
"Where on Middle Earth is Aragorn? He is late!" exclaimed Gandalf, who, by the way, was always precisely on time. All were wondering because he, along with the rest of the former Fellowship was a special guest of great honour. All of the others were already there and the whole of Rivendell was gathered in that great ballroom. The Lothlórien elves had arrived, and the elves of Mirkwood had arrived as well, and only he was awaited, in order for the party to begin.  
  
"I suppose we shall just have to start with out him." Said Elrond to Gandalf. "You know how he is. He is a Ranger after all. He will come in his own time. Bring up the music!" he said, and a great music started. Cheerful and pleasant, as some people started dancing and they started the celebration. There was dancing and singing and talking and discussing, but one was alone, sitting on an empty couch, not wanting to join the crowds, for she was waiting for him.  
  
Aragorn had indeed taken some time to enter that room, for he was a little nervous and did not wish to be noticed for now.  
  
Legolas caught a glimpse of Arwen and started pushing through the crowds to go and talk to her.  
  
"Arwen!" He exclaimed as they embraced each other, having not seen each other for such a long time!  
  
"Hello, Legolas!" she only said, and wished to say no more, although she wanted an answer to the question she longed to find out.  
  
"Where is Aragorn?" she asked quietly. Legolas only paused for a moment, looking gleefully at the joyful beings in the room, all occupied and having a great time. "I know not. Elrohir told me he would be here."  
  
"Yes, he told me that too." Arwen paused for a while before saying anything more. "O! I miss him ever so much! Is he not alright?"  
  
"I have not spoken with him too much before today. I have only talked to him once or twice, but not for long and we said not much." As he would have guessed, and as he looked at Arwen, who was still looking all around for her love, was disappointed at this statement, showing it in her face.  
  
She slowly got up to leave. Legolas did not stop her, and she left for the door. But she looked back to the door he would have entered. Just as she looked, she took a quick breath for there he was, as beautiful as ever, and just as much wanting to find her as she did him, though he did not quite show it. But she knew, Arwen knew, Arwen knew him so well, and much better than most, to tell that that is what he indeed wanted. But suddenly she left the room, unexpectedly before he could look her way. "Why did I do that?" she asked herself. "Why did I leave?" She cursed herself, and hesitantly turned to enter again, but she looked where she saw him and all around, and he was nowhere to be seen. She sighed and slowly left, heading for the gardens. She held her tears back but when she was finally outside the doors and in her secret garden, she let her tears poor down her face. 


	2. Love Reunited

Love Re-united  
  
Aragorn was alone in a garden. He was walking towards the bridge where he and Arwen last stood before the Council of Elrond, hoping to find her there. Eagerly thinking she would be there, he started hurrying his feet and went to a slow jog, then going faster and faster, as to not miss her again. He came to a stop on the end of the bridge, and didn't see her there. Again late, he thought, he turned around and went away, and a single teardrop, illuminated silver in the moonlight, fell down his face. But this is what he liked, he liked to walk alone, though more liking and longing to walk with Arwen, and passing from under tree to tree, to think quietly to himself.  
  
He stopped then not far from the bridge, in clear moonlight, leaning against a trunk of a large tree. He looked up to the deep blue skies, as deep blue as the deepest parts of the ocean waters, dotted with hundreds of thousands of crystal clear stars. He then dreamed about Arwen, and thought it so stupid how he hadn't re-met with her yet. His thoughts strayed away to Arwen and him when they were on that bridge together, and she had given him the Evenstar. He remembered the words again,  
  
"You said you'd bind yourself you me, forsaking the immortal life, of your people." "And to that I hold. I would rather share one lifetime with you, than face all the ages of this world alone." And then he thought of when she gave him the Evenstar, pledging her love to him forever. Another lonely teardrop fell from his eye, as he grasped for the jewel on the silver necklace around him, and then he felt a presence. Not one to startle him though. A sweet and very familiar aroma filled the cool air around him, and he slowly turned around to see not far from him, a beautiful elf maiden standing alone, with bitter sweetness in her eyes. It was the one he had longed forever since he left from Rivendell as part of the Fellowship. He had already missed her from then.  
  
At first, they said nothing and did nothing. He could sense that she was nervous after so long from not seeing him there and not being with him. He was too, nervous, but he was the one to make the first step towards her. She backed for a moment, and he stopped, almost taken aback, and he continued to approach her as if she was a timid, wild deer that was so fragile that to make any sudden move, would scare her away.  
  
Years seemed to have passed for the both of them, until Aragorn finally reached her, and they were standing face to face. Aragorn could see clearly Arwen's tear-stained face from torment of wanting his love again. He took a long time to look at her beautiful, pale face, and her long, wavy dark- brown locks, and her thin delicate body. She was doing the same, though she was only looking deep into his eyes, watching as he looked so humbly at her.  
  
He then put out his hand and reached for her right arm. She did not resist, for they both would be in each other's arms. He took one more step forward, and put his other arm around her waist. Arwen let another teardrop fall onto her cheek, this time of happiness and of love for she was now with Aragorn, though still partly of sadness because she was at first scared. He pulled closer to her and finally their lips met once more. Gently and slowly was their kiss in the first bit, taking time, for this was their first in the longest of times.  
  
For a strange reason, Arwen had not quite come to it yet, and she was not quite moving. Still being soft, Aragorn put out his tongue, and she opened, trying not to admit by feel that that's what she was looking for, and they fulfilled each other with a final passionate kiss.  
  
Aragorn was so gentle with her, for she still was nervous. He could tell be the tremble of her lips. He kept his hand upon her arm, and he brought the other up and down her body, recommitting the curves and feel of it to his mind, as to never forget it and to always have it. He pulled her closer to him and now both bodies were against one another ever so slightly, but enough for their comfort after such a long time.  
  
Their kiss became more and more. They wanted more. Both. Aragorn and Arwen started to push ever stronger, to hold ever more tightly. Their arms around each other, their bodies against one another ever more close, and finally they became one again. One spirit, one love, one heart. Aragorn wanted this moment to last forever, forever is what he wished. 


	3. Love Repledged Part One

Love Re-pledged - Part One  
  
Arwen slightly pulled away though, so they could get some breath. Arwen placed her head underneath Aragorn's chin, where it fit so comfortably, so perfect. They held each other, not saying a word, and remained like this for quite some time.  
  
Aragorn then took his head away and looked down at Arwen, her head still upon his breast. He could hear her deep breathing of satisfaction to be with him. Still they said not a word, but then Arwen spoke.  
  
"I was so alone, so afraid." she whispered. Aragorn looked at her with hurt and questioning eyes.  
  
"Why?" he asked in an also whispered tone.  
  
"Because I thought I would never even find you. I searched for you everywhere and for so long a time in the ballroom. Why did you not come? I thought that maybe.you hadn't wanted." She stopped in her words, then lifted her head and looked into his eyes.  
  
"I did not know you would actually be there, let alone wait for me there. But I wished not to be in the large groups and crowds. I like it better here, walking in the forests in peace.with you. I did check in the room briefly from just outside the door, but I did not find you and so I quickly left for I thought you might have been at the bridge where we were last." He said, and after pausing he continued. "But you were not there. I thought I was late, again."  
  
Again there was a long silence, and finally Aragorn spoke again.  
  
"Why would you think that? Why?" he said, knowing what she had thought before, "I love you." He said ever so softly. "And I you, my love." She responded, and then their gaze met each other, and they kissed one more long and loving kiss. Their tongues danced and their lips pressed, until the beauty of that long moment was interrupted.  
  
"Aragorn? Aragorn!" called out a voice. Then coming into their view was Legolas.  
  
He saw Aragorn and Arwen together and just as he did he stopped. Both were turned and looking at him, with a smile, but o! So small a smile that could almost not be seen was on each of their faces.  
  
"I am sorry, Lord Aragorn and Lady Undómiel. Aragorn, you are wanted at the festivity." Legolas said, knowing they wished to stay together, and so did he. Arwen suddenly again had the same face of disappointment that Legolas saw earlier as she stared down to the ground in front of her, and Aragorn turned to look at her. He then gave a glance back at Legolas, which then gave him his answer.  
  
"I will tell them that you are tired and you wish to stay alone for a while." Said Legolas, and he started off.  
  
"Mayhap I shall be there later, Legolas." Called out Aragorn to him. "Thank you." Legolas gave a nod with a grin and leapt off back to the celebration. Arwen then smiled to herself and looked up at him and smiled, and he smiled back.  
  
They started walking slowly, hand in hand down in the gardens of the House of Elrond. They were now together and would not be disturbed hopefully for quite some few more hours of the night.  
  
Aragorn, with out warning lifted Arwen into his arms, and turned around and started to walk for his bedchamber. Hearts beating faster, though Aragorn's walking pace did not quicken except by a bit and more passionate excitement and love aroused in them, and they would be together that night, alone and happy. 


	4. Love In the Night

Love In the Night  
  
Up the stairway went Aragorn, still caring Arwen in his arms, and into his bedchamber. Not putting Arwen down yet, Aragorn pushed the door closed and slid the lock when he entered. He walked to the bed and carefully laid Arwen down. She was starting to breathe deep, yet somewhat nervously because they were not this close together even from before the Fellowship left Rivendell on the Quest.  
  
Arwen lifted her arms above her head on the bed and kept her watch on Aragorn. He stepped back momentarily to look at her lying on the bad, and telling that she wanted him to come and embrace her in his arms and kiss her and hold her and share everything with her that they had both missed for so long.  
  
He made his way to the bed and crawled slowly over Arwen, so careful with her fragile body. He laid his body upon her own, and they brought their faces closer so that they could feel each other's breathing upon their faces, and then they kissed, embracing each other so lovingly.  
  
They had stayed this way for only a bit, when, sadly, as they had not wanted to be disturbed, there cane a loud knock on the door and Elrond spoke.  
  
"Estel! Please come down. You are wanted along with the rest of the Fellowship members for a small speech!" Arwen let out a sigh of disappointment not wanting at all to let go of here love, but forcing herself to loosen her hold on him, but very slightly, incase he wished to go. Aragorn paused for a moment, as another call of his name was heard from Elrond, and then he said: "I am sorry, Lord Elrond, but I am tired and I would like to stay, if that be alright. Did not Legolas tell you I may come down later?" Arwen's heart was lightened at this, and again tightened her hold on Aragorn.  
  
"You will come later, then!" called Elrond a little angry and obviously annoyed, for he wished for everyone to be there. Both Aragorn and Arwen gave a sigh of relief and a chuckle, and continued from where they left off.  
  
Slowly again, their lips approached and they kissed, this time better than they had had yet this evening. Aragorn brought his hands up from Arwen's arms to her neck and then to the back of her head, entangled in her beautiful hair, which was scattered about her. Her hands were on his back, feeling his warmth and comfort.  
  
Slowly, Aragorn put his hands to Arwen's shoulders and to the sleeves of her dress and slid them off, and they hung now from her arms. He lowered his head to her chest and kissed tenderly at the sensitive skin. Arwen sighed in pleasure and relief from the longest wait she had in her life. Aragorn moved his kisses around her chest and bottom of her neck, and in between he breathed the words, "I..love..you." He again leveled his head to Arwen's and they came to a sudden kiss. Aragorn couldn't help but to speed up his kisses, even barely allowing Arwen or himself up for breath for he wanted it so much, and he wanted more, but so did Arwen.  
  
Now Aragorn briefly sat up beside Arwen, leaning on his left hand, but soon found himself under Arwen, who brought him down suddenly to be on top.  
  
She reached her hands down to Aragorn's shirt and started undoing the buttons, letting another small bit of his skin show. As she did, Aragorn was half sitting up, his arms on Arwen's waste, and she was bent down kissing, and she felt for the next button and the next, until the shirt was finally unbuttoned, and she pulled it off of him, leaving the top bare. She rubbed it and felt it gently, as he started undoing her pale coloured, long- flowing dress.  
  
Slipping Arwen's dress off of her from the arms, but only slightly, Aragorn was kissing her neck, and Arwen did nothing, just closing her eyes and breathing in his sweet smell, and feeling his love for her.  
  
*Knock, knock, knock*  
  
"In the name of Eru, who is that?" whispered Arwen, silently to herself.  
  
"Aragorn! Lord Elrond has sent me to come and fetch you! Everyone wants you down there in the celebrations." It was Elladan.  
  
"I can not come right now!" Aragorn almost shouted. Now he was the one annoyed and upset.  
  
"Must I break down this door? Elrond has sent me to come and get you! You have to come now! Please!"  
  
Aragorn gazed at the unhappy Arwen with closed eyes, trying to fight off tears. "Is this the closest we'll ever stay? Why can't they just leave us alone!?" she thought.  
  
"Can you not just leave us alone?!?!" Arwen found herself crying out loud to Elladan. Elladan was taken by surprise at this. He had no idea they were together, although this would help him explain where Arwen was.  
  
Elladan responded rather quietly after a few moments. "I, uh, I will tell." he stumbled in his words, still a bit confused. "Then what shall I tell everyone?"  
  
"Just tell them, that.." Aragorn was trying to think what Elladan could tell the crowd, and something that would keep them away, and just leave them alone.  
  
"Just tell them that Aragorn is with Arwen, with me," said Arwen still with her eyes closed from the impatience and ignorance her father has shown, tears starting to fill in her eyes. But he knew not that she was with Aragorn, so that may be a reason why. But now she felt he had to know, no matter what he would say. She wanted to be left alone with her love, she didn't want to be disturbed at all anymore! She was fed up!  
  
"Al-alright." Said Elladan, and footsteps were heard as he left the door and back down to the ballroom.  
  
"Are you sure, Arwen?" asked Aragorn.  
  
"Of course. He has to know, does he not?" she answered. "I want him to stop bothering us! If he knows I am with you, then he might stop sending people to come and get you. I want to be with you this night!"  
  
"And I do as well, my love," replied Aragorn, and then he smiled back down at Arwen, who strangely was crying.  
  
"Why, why are you crying, my love?" he asked.  
  
"Why must we be this way?" she asked, a few large tears falling down her pale cheeks.  
  
"Be this way? What ever do you mean? Do you not enjoy being this way together, like we are this night?" he asked, quite concerned, for he had not the slightest idea why she was upset and crying.  
  
"Can we not stay alone, uninterrupted and undisturbed? I want to be with you! With out any stupid people coming up, trying to take you away from me to go to that silly gathering that my father has arranged?" Aragorn closed his eyes painfully. He had to make her feel as though she could be loved this night, with nothing else to happen. The night was young. He would have plenty of time to do this, he thought. He needed to make her happy, and make her love this night like no other. But here it wouldn't be good, no not here. They would probably try to retrieve him again, and he thought now as well that that celebration was not much, that he didn't need to go. He didn't want to go. He was going to stay with Arwen, and nothing would ruin it, he assured himself. Opening his eyes, and taking a moment to look at Arwen who had her eyes closed, trying to fight off yet more tears that were building up in her bright blue eyes.  
  
Aragorn then got up and pulled Arwen up by her waist, and she wrapped her shivering arms around his neck, wondering what he was doing. She would soon see.. 


End file.
